


𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙠

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [10]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: AU, Comfort, Daddy Kink, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘜𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘪𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978324
Comments: 30
Kudos: 63





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossing the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899661) by [LuciferaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack). 



> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

It was an early Friday morning, but it wasn’t just another morning. No, it was much more than that… besides being Christmas Eve of course – it was also the day in which Liz returned from her university to go back to her adoptive father Raymond. Her life wasn’t quite what she envisioned it to be as a little girl, but at least it was practical. She reminded herself that at least she had a father figure and a rather generous one too. She was never short for money and didn’t have to struggle with anything, only her worry – but that was all.

One advantage of having a rich adoptive father was that she didn’t have to stress about getting lost in an airpot trying to find her flight. Raymond always had men waiting to escort her to his private jet, at least that was one less thing to worry about.

As she wheeled her luggage up to the front door, she rang the doorbell. Of course she could have just entered, but she wanted to surprise him.

As soon as he opened the door her embraced her in his arms and spun her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled widely.

“God I’ve missed you.” He chuckled as he nuzzled into her neck.

“Missed you too, Ray.” She laughed as she felt his light beard stubble itch her throat.

“Stop… Raymond… stop!” She giggled loudly as he purposely nuzzled into one of her most sensitive spots.

He eventually backed away and set her down before kissing her forehead.

“Well, come on in. I’ll get your luggage.” He smiled, somehow picking up five bags between his two hands and grinning widely.

The two of them went upstairs and Raymond winked before nodding for her to open the door. When she did she witnessed her room, pretty much exactly how she left it – with the exception of a Christmas tree in the corner of her room with heaps of gifts beneath it. The tree was coated with white spray paint that made it appear to be covered in snow, the decorations matched her room and there were beautiful twinkling fairy lights hanging above her freshly made bed.

“Oh Ray.” She teared up, waiting for him to set her bags down before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled as he set his arms on her waist and slowly moved side to side with, coaxing her backward and onto the bed without her even noticing.

“So I take it you like it?” He smirked as the two of them laid back on her bed.

She snuggled into his side and placed her hands onto his chest.

“Yes.” Her voice broke, she was so very emotional.

“Aww, sweetheart…” he hushed, leaning up before shifting himself to be in between her legs.

He kissed her forehead lightly and held her in his arms, making sure to keep his waist off her however. She hid her face into his shoulder and he could hear her sniffling.

“Aww, Lizzie. You know I don’t like to see you upset, baby.” He comforted and she laughed briefly.

“I’m just so emotional.” She rolled her eyes and he smiled.

“How about I make you a big stack of my superb pancakes?” He asked and she burst out laughing.

She was lucky she didn’t have any liquid in her mouth because there would’ve been quite the spray if she had.

“Superb?...” she laughed. “Please, you burnt the first batch and the second were undercooked. After that, you just gave up.” She grinned.

“Ahh, but you see… I have learned the error in my ways.” He said, hitting her with his smoldering eyes.

“Mhm, well best go and prove it.” She goaded and he immediately jumped up from the bed.

Soon all Liz could hear was the thumps of him running downstairs. She laughed as she evaluated what just happened. Sometimes she was frustrated that he was limited to being her father, after all the way they acted with one another wasn’t exactly father and daughter… but then there would be times in which he would be like a father to her, like when he would hold her and hush her until she’s calm.

“What toppings would you like?” He peeped from around the corner of her door.

“You scared me…” she said startlingly. “Umm… syrup, bacon.” She suggested.

“Coming right up.” He smirked and she laughed.

Being in university really allowed her to evaluate what a father and daughter relationship was like. A few of her flat mates would bring their parents over for a visit every once in a while… but they were just too boring. At least Raymond awoke every morning with an fire in his belly and despite his age still had one hell of a spring in his step.

By the time Liz had exited her reverie she could smell the rich aroma of pancakes and she had to admit, she was going to kill someone if they didn’t taste as good as they smelled.

“Not to toot my own horn, but you have to admit… they look, smell and will taste delicious!” He grinned.

“We’ll just see about that.” She scoffed.

As she crossed over the room to grab the tray containing the plate he practically ran over to her bed and jumped directly on it causing her to laugh.

“You’re such a child.” She chuckled.

“What? I’ve got to have a front row seat to savor this moment, to embed it into my mind for as long as I shall live.” He explained wryly and she shook her head.

As she rested the tray onto her bed and cut off a small piece of the pancake before putting it into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she lapped her tongue around her lips, tasting the divine syrup and slowly biting the chewing bacon pieces. She could hardly believe that Raymond had made such a mouthwatering delicacy.

“Oh. My. God!” Was all she could think of.

“Well, what did I say?” He smirked as she took a seat next to him.

“These are unbelievable!” She replied.

He turned over and put his body weight solely onto his elbow, shooting a wide grin at her. She had to admit, that his cockiness angered her just a little bit.

“You know I wasn’t going to say anything, but now it makes sense how you’ve mastered them.” She said dryly, patting his belly briefly before cutting off another piece of one of her stacked pancakes.

“With the right amount of tools, you can always teach an old dog new tricks.” He stated, diverting her fork from her mouth into his.

She almost gasped in offense, she was so shocked he would even dare to do such a thing.

“I agree with you… Oh. My. God.” He repeated, chuckling before swallowing his mouthful.

He winked at her before giving her a light kiss on her cheek.

“I’ve got to head out for a few hours, sweetheart. I will see you when I get back.” He smiled before leaving her room.

~

A few moments later she heard the front door close and she sighed as she found herself home alone. It was something she certainly wasn’t used to, but somewhat appreciated. Once she finished her pancakes she took both her plate and tray back downstairs and tidied them.

She then headed back upstairs and into her bathroom, only to discover her underwear was soaking wet. She felt so embarrassed and cleaned it away as best she could. She then washed her hands and found herself going into Raymond’s room.

She searched through his drawers for some strange reason and scoffed when she saw one that was dedicated to his vast amount of ties and another to his fedoras. Then she stumbled across a shoebox of some sort at the bottom of his wardrobe which was strange considering his shoes have their own separate space. On the top it read:

_“Don’t open it, Red. You already know it only makes you feel guilt.”_

She was intrigued by it all so she unraveled the elastic bands keeping the lid tightly on and opened it when sat on his bed. Only to discover around forty different porn magazines filled with images of women, primarily brunettes.

Then she flipped the page and her heart somewhat sank, but elevated at the same time. It was an image of a think brunette with medium sized breasts and a small amount of pubic hair. An image that most resembled her. It read:

_“Next page, Red.”_

But as she moved onto the next page there was a blonde and a red head, then it suddenly clicked that his written note was a warning. He felt guilty because the image he wanted the most was the one that resembled her.

She then looked at the photo of her that he had framed next to his bed and noticed that it wasn’t the same one as last time. It was only then that she noticed the photograph that was laying face down at the bottom of his secret stash. She hesitated before taking it out and flipping it over – only to confirm her suspicions.

Only, what she didn’t suspect was the thick white streak going through the middle of the photo, directly on her. That for her confirmed that Raymond was attracted to her and the way that they laugh and joke on certainly wasn’t normal – was it weird that as fucked up as the situation was, she found herself longing to feel him?

She tucked his little bag of goodies away just as he had left them before smoothing over his bedding and going back to her room. There, she rummaged through her luggage bag – the one she had refused anyone else to hold – and took out her vibrator. She had bought it back in university but was never alone long enough to dare to use it. Now however, she didn’t care. She was going to have some fun.

She opened the box up and skipped through the majority of the instructions. She turned it onto the lowest setting and pressed it onto her clit. She immediately moaned out from it, after all she’d never felt such a feeling. She then dipped it into her opening slightly, just enough to consume the top of the tip and turned it up.

She didn’t really feel much and didn’t want to push it in any further – after all, who wanted to pop their cherry to a dildo vibrator? – but after a while she began to her walls clenching around the smooth tip.

As she swapped the vibrator into her left hand she began to rub her clit with her right and was even more overwhelmed by her sudden arousal.

“Fuck!” She screamed out in pleasure.

Thankfully Raymond’s home was secluded so she didn’t have to worry about neighbors or prying eyes.

Little did she know, Raymond had arrived back early. Puzzled as to what the loud buzzing noise coming from her room was but as soon as he heard her whispers and moans he could feel himself hardening.

He quietly made his way downstairs and outside to his car. She must have turned it up louder because by that time he could hear her vibrator from outside. He opened his car quietly and and closed the door gently before winding down the window. He knew he shouldn’t but she was just so sexy.

He unzipped his pants and took the picture of her graduation from his wallet out before smoothing it out until it was back to full size. He began to pump his cock to the cries of her moans until he finally lost it and began to stroke himself violently.

“Fuck yeah, Lizzie. My little horny, naughty, dirty little fucking slut…” he closed his eyes and could see her bending over for him. “Oh yeah, take daddy’s cock baby. Take every fucking inch daddy has and let him him stretch… that… pussy.” He grunted breathlessly before spurting his seed all over yet another image of her.

As he caught his breath he heard the sound of Liz’s vibrator turn off. He gave himself and her a few more minutes before getting our and closing the car door rather loudly for her to hear.

As he walked through into the kitchen he could see her flushed state and the phony smile that crossed her face. What hurt the most was that he wanted to tell her how he felt, but knew deep down she would think of him as a creep and would never trust him again – and he didn’t need that at Christmas.

To be continued…


	2. II

As Liz smiled at Raymond she wondered why he hadn’t said anything, she started to panic and wonder if perhaps he had heard her. If so that would be extremely awkward. She hadn’t intended on calling out his name, just fantasizing… but as she was overcome by such an orgasm she just blurted it out.

“What would you like for dinner, sweetheart?” He asked in melancholy.

“Are you okay?” She asked nervously.

“Yeah, just a bit under the weather. It is rather chilly out there after all.” He said, which wasn’t a total lie.

“I’ll make you a hot chocolate.” She smiled and he chuckled.

“Hot chocolate?” He asked in disbelief.

“You’re a softy deep down and you know it…” she teased. “As for dinner, how about pizza?” She suggested and he nodded.

“Pizza it is.” He smiled, giving her a kiss atop her head before going upstairs to his room.

As Liz awaited the hot chocolate to become warm she began to worry if she had put everything away or not. She was positive that she had. She even embarrassingly cleaned her vibrator with a detol wipe before Raymond came inside. But she convinced herself that whatever will be will be and besides, if he was to find it then she would at least have an excuse to advance on him.

Once the microwave dinged she was relieved from her trance and began to focus on if the beverage was nice enough to give to Raymond or not.

He could hear her faint footsteps coming up the staircase from his room and he sighed as quietly as possible. Despite her act of self love earlier she was so innocent, she had never taken up a lover – at least not one that he was aware of and he had sat in just about every item of furniture within the house other than her room and masturbated to the mental image of her or even sometimes an actual photograph whilst she was away.

He felt nothing but guilt, that was the reason he had sealed his stash of porn magazines away and wrote the note to remind himself of what it would bring. He had ruined two perfectly good photographs of her for no good reason for Gods sake! Yet he still couldn’t keep it in his pants.

She knocked on his door frame before entering.

“Hey, here’s your hot chocolate.” She smiled.

“Oh, thank you so much…” he replied, taking a sip. “Wonderful, Lizzie.” He complimented and she nodded.

“No problem. Do you want me to run you a bath?” She asked, not realizing that it could be thought of to be sexual.

“That’s alright, I’ll order pizza and take a quick shower before hand… but thank you.” He smiled.

“No problem.” She nodded.

She wanted nothing but the best for him and he repaid her by acting like a horny teenage boy, scrolling through her Instagram and watching porn – only difference being he’s a technological moron who thought that magazines and images that are hard to get rid of discreetly were a good idea.

He jumped in and out of the shower in less that ten minutes and he had to admit that being bald was quite the advantage, just a quick wipe on the towel and what little hair he did have was completely dry.

He then ordered he and Liz two pizzas – their favorites – for delivery and joined her downstairs wearing only: light grey sweatpants, dark grey slippers and a white undershirt.

“Ahh, I was wondering when casual Ray would strike again.” She teased and he chuckled.

“I can’t help my love for suits, sweetheart.” He smiled.

“Trust me, I’ve noticed.” She scoffed and he heard the doorbell ring.

He went and answered, paid for the pizzas and gave the young boy a generous tip to which he was repaid from a wide smile. He said his thanks to the boy and the boy in turn did the same.

When he returned he saw Liz flicking through the channels, this time in her own comfy pajamas.

“I ordered the usual but if you want any of mine just ask.” He smiled and she nodded.

“Same goes for you.” She said, digging into her box.

“So, what’s on?” He asked, handing her a glass of Pepsi.

“Elementary, but you can watch whatever.” She told him.

“Is that another one of your vampire shows?” He mocked and she slapped his chest.

“No, that’s vampire diaries…” she rolled her eyes. “This is about Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.” She explained.

“Joan?” He asked.

“Mhmm, they’ve made Watson into a woman and honestly I think it makes their partnership more intriguing.” She said, chewing a slice of her pizza.

“Cool, is it any good?” He questioned.

“Well if you shut up and listen, maybe you’ll find out.” She teased.

“Very well.” He sighed before grinning.

The two of them ate their pizzas in peace and Raymond had to admit that he began to thoroughly enjoy the show. He wasn’t used to watching television but he began to consider getting into a show now at least then he’d be able to talk to her about yet another one of her interests.

Once they finished their dinner they both watched another episode before calling it a night and retiring to their rooms.

~

Red awoke to the sound of birds chirping, the snowflakes making their way to the ground elegantly. It was Christmas Day, the day in which he truly had a reason to spoil Liz and be as close to her as possible. It was still quite dark outside so he made his way downstairs and prepared a coffee, quietly in hopes to not wake Liz up but when he turned around with his mug he saw her holding a wrapped box in her arms.

“What on earth is that?” He chuckled.

“Merry Christmas, Ray.” She teared up, giving him a hug.

He put down his coffee on the countertop and held her tightly. He couldn’t blame her for being emotional, this was her first Christmas without her real father after all. She just didn’t expect it to be so difficult, she never felt anything like this on her birthday.

“Shh, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” He hushed and she nuzzled into his chest.

He waited for her to let go, loving every moment of what was occurring. Once she finally did back away she patted the box.

“Well, go on.” She laughed, a tear making its way down her face.

He wiped it off gently before unwrapping her gift. He immediately chuckled when he opened the box. It was a rack of beer bottles with goggly eyes, red noses and antlers. Then there was a mixture of his favorite colognes, his favorite chocolate and candies as well as several expensive whiskeys and scotches.

“Oh, Lizzie. Sweetie, thank you so much...” he smiled, hugging her before she witnessed the tears forming in his eyes. “You know you didn’t have to.” He told her, stroking her hair.

“Yes, but you take care of me no matter what I need. And you refuse to let me buy you anything so I bought it all for you now because you can’t reject my gifts on Christmas... well you can, but I’ll call you a Scrooge mixed with a Grinch – let’s say you’re a Scrintch that’s the name. Anyway, I hope you like them.” She smiled and he chuckled.

“You little schemer.” He gasped, backing away, he couldn’t believe he was outfoxed by her.

“I don’t think so. There are God knows how many gifts under that tree…” she said, nodding to the living room tree. “Not to mention the amount in my room.” She said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He grinned, picking up his coffee and taking a gulp.

“Sure thing.” She scoffed.

He led her through to the living room and picked up one particular present from the tree for her.

“I was told to give this to you when the time was right and well… I think it is. Here you go.” He smiled, handing it to her.

Once she unwrapped it, she found a phone that was already set up. The lock screen said:

_“Camera Roll.”_

So she opened up the phone and went into the camera roll, then into the photos were she found a video of Sam. He said:

_“Hey, butterball. I know you’re easy going, but I know that it won’t be easy getting over me. I mean, just look at me?! So damn handsome… I just wanted to say how proud I am of you, how proud I’ll always be of you and how much I miss you terribly. But don’t worry, I’ll always be looking over you and watching out – well, apart from in the bedroom… rest assured that’s a no ghost zone – I love you, butterball. Remember that!”_

_“P.s. I swear that when you inevitably walk down the aisle one day, I’ll be right there with you.”_

Then the video was done. Liz by that time had tears streaming down her face and Raymond had them in his eyes once again.

“Come here, sweetheart.” He said and she slumped onto his lap.

He stroked her hair as she hid her face into his stomach. She was so adorable and he found himself reacting to her, even in such a vulnerable state. So he picked her up bridal style and carried her through into her room. He tried to sit down and tuck her into her bed but she clung to him and wanted him there with her.

He decided to give in if only for a moment and laid next her. She snuggled into his side and he stroked her back.

“I miss him so much.” She confessed.

“I do too, sweetheart. But he’ll always be watching.” He reminded her.

“Just not in the bedroom.” She teased.

“Well even he needs a break.” He chuckled.

She leaned over him and his hands ghosted over her hips. She grabbed the tissue box that was on his side and blew her nose and dried her eyes before throwing the tissues into a waste basket before leaning on her elbow, only slightly over him this time.

“I haven’t been the same since.” She told him.

“It’s a hard thing to forget.” He stated.

“I’m sorry, Raymond.” She said.

“What unearth f-” he began but was cut off by a sudden kiss on his lips.

“Mmm.” She moaned as she felt his big hands over her hips.

“Lizzie.” He breathed as she began to kiss his neck.

She straddled him and threw her hair to one side before placed two hands on his chest and lowering her face to his. She slowly moved her hand down his abdomen and onto the waistband of his sweatpants.

He chuckled which left her confused but she didn’t stop her movement. The moment she removed her hips from his crotch he flipped her over on the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her slowly and passionately, the taste of her hot heated mouth mixing with his. When he backed away he gave her one chaste kiss.

“You’re such a beautiful girl, Lizzie. But I’m afraid despite not realizing it, you’re conflicted about what you truly want. So, I’ll go and make us both some breakfast and a cup of coffee while you open up your presents and think about what you truly want.” He whispered.

He leaned down and gave her one final kiss before getting off her and making his way downstairs. Yes, he had an antagonizing bulge in his pants but at least if he and Liz were to do anything, she would be one hundred percent sure and not just lusting for someone to comfort her in a time of distress.

To be continued…


	3. III

As Raymond busied himself making he and Liz egg and soldiers he worried his mind with what she may think of him. After all, she may have just wanted a moment of comfort in which she pretended he was a boy at school. But he needed her to know what he wanted… and that was her – for as long as possible.

He wanted to kiss every last inch of her body, knead her small breasts in his big palms, make her weak at the knees all for him and how he made her feel. He had always reveled in the fantasy of being with her, but never did he consider that it would actually happen.

Once the bread popped up from the toaster he buttered it and cut it up into lines. He then plated up the soft-boiled egg on its stand and cut the top off and poured them both a hot cup of coffee.

He could see her walking up behind him from the toaster reflection. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and he exhaled softly. He allowed her to hold him for a short while longer, he had to admit that it felt good. But he eventually wanted to see her so he spun around and lifted her onto the countertop.

“Coffee?” He smirked and handed her a cup.

“Thank you.” She smiled, taking a mouthful.

She shifted her body onto the barstool and he slid the breakfast over to her before sitting on the stool beside.

“It seems you truly have learned how to cook since I’ve been gone.” She teased.

“Please, I’ve always been a master at the egg. You’re just saying that because of the time we made pancakes, the first time I ever attempted it might I note.” He said.

“Keyword: attempted…” she smirked and felt him poke her side. “Ow.” She giggled.

“You’re getting far too cheeky.” He joked and she smirked.

“Huh, wonder who I get it from?” She questioned.

“Alright, that’s enough from you! I’m going to get ready for later today and give Dembe a call.” He said, kissing her atop her head before leaving the room.

Once she had finished her breakfast she washed up all the plates and mugs before placing them into the dishwasher for a deeper clean. She then made her way over to Raymond’s room to ask him what’s going on later on, only to discover him stood with his back to her – naked.

“Sweetheart, if you can’t keep your mouth from gaping wide open when you look at my ass… I can’t wait to see what you look like reacting to the front.” He chuckled as he maneuvered getting into his briefs without her seeing anything.

“Umm… I-I… what’s uhh-” she began but trailed off due to lack of concentration.

“You and I are going to Dembe’s home for dinner with he, Isabella and Elle at one o’clock this afternoon…” he told her, turning toward her. “Is that all?” He asked after a moment of Liz staring at his clothed crotch.

“Mhm.” She smiled weakly before retreating to her own room.

He chuckled as she left, but wasn’t surprised. He was somewhat relieved that he had caught her off guard and her reaction made it all just that little bit better. Though he hoped she would be on her best behavior later on today.  
Dembe may be an unjudgemental man, but it would certainly be hard to not judge an adoptive father wanting to fuck his adoptive daughter and the fact that it went both ways.

For the time being however, he set aside his feelings and focused on his appearance instead. After scouring through his wardrobe he decided on a checked grey three piece suit and his standard brown wingtips. He then busied himself with packing their wrapped gifts into a bag for later on.

Around twelve forty five o’clock Liz finally emerged from her room and blew Raymond’s breathe away.

“Wow.” Was all he could get out.

She was wearing: red, black and navy blue plaid pants, a black leather jacket with a black sweater underneath, pendent necklaces atop and black doc martens.

“Not too grungy?” She asked.

“Goodness no. You look amazing! Besides, I don’t care what you wear… as long as you’re comfortable in it.” He smiled.

“Well I’m not sure how suits are comfortable, but you look hella sexy in it.” She flirted.

“As much as I appreciate your compliments, Lizzie… we have to be on our best behavior okay? And while we’re busy at Dembe’s, you can even give some thought into what it is you want.” He smiled.

“What I want, is you.” She whispered, adjusting his tie seductively.

He new he shouldn’t, but he was going to entertain her.

“Well…” he began, backing her into the counter. “In that case, you think long and hard about what you want me to do to you when we get back here tonight.” He said, directly into her ear.

Her body shivered at both his touch and voice. She wanted nothing but to take him to bed with her now, but they had to be on their way. It wasn’t all bad though, at least she was free to daydream what it in particular she wants for her first time.

~

When they arrived at Dembe’s house Liz found herself feeling rather nervous and giddy, perhaps the idea of being around he and his family was overwhelming her. She wasn’t honestly sure, but she was willing to give it a shot at least.

“Come on, sweetheart.” He smiled as he opened the car door for her.

He escorted her into the house where they took off their shoes before making their way into the warm ambience of the living room.

“Raymond.” Dembe greeted, standing up to hug his friend.

“Dembe, my friend…” he smiled, letting go. “And Isabella, looking radiant as ever, my dear… how’s the little one?” He asked.

It was only then that Liz realized just how high pitched his voice could go, she was used to being around his raspy one.

“Sleepy, whiny and constantly hungry.” She laughed.

“Well, at least she’s a cutie...” He chuckled before taking a seat and inviting Liz over to join him. “I brought you all gifts so feel free to open them now or later, makes no difference.” He smiled.

As Liz took a seat next to him coaxed her into cuddling into his side slightly.

“How’s University?” Isabella asked.

“Just the standard.” She said.

“And Professor Keen?” She smirked.

“Oh please, don’t even get me started.” She scoffed and the two of them laughed.

“Professor Keen, huh?” Dembe inquired.

“Just some guy at the university who will get way too close for comfort, especially when it came to the girls… cough, Liz, cough.” Isabella explained.

“Oh come on?! He did the same to you.” Liz laughed.

“Yeah, but not like he did to you.” She stirred the pot just that little bit more.

“Thoughts, Raymond?” Dembe grinned.

“I don’t even want to think about it.” He chuckled, standing up and pouring himself a glass of whiskey and Liz a white wine.

Deep down he was fuming, if he was to meet that professor he’d love to put him flat on his ass but he wasn’t going to get into that right now. Instead he shot Liz a warning glance as he handed her the glass of wine and sat down beside her shortly after.

Later on in the afternoon the four of them ate their Christmas dinner and laughed at the stories they each told. Raymond was glad that Liz wanted to come along, he knew it was hard for her – it was her first Christmas without Sam after all – so for her to be skeptical was granted, but at least she already knew Isabella from University and met Dembe through Raymond.

“I remember this one time. I was swimming off the coast off the coast of Bali where I got stung by the most harshest of jellyfish and when I say harsh… I mean the little guy wouldn’t give me a break. The pain was so immense I could barely move my leg and I certainly wasn’t equipped with being able to stay afloat for too long. Two long, dragging minutes I spent in purgatory that day… you wouldn’t believe what I saw.” He chuckled to himself as he took another sip of whiskey.

“Oh please, no way. I refuse to believe you.” Liz scoffed.

“Dembe.” Raymond said, raising his hand.

“It’s true, I thought I’d lost him that day…” Dembe vouched and Raymond threw his arms up and pouted as if to say I told you so. “I felt so lucky when he came back… and then he spoke.” He roasted.

“Oh come on?!” Raymond chuckled, shaking his head whilst the rest of them burst out laughing.

“Nice one.” Liz high-fived from across the table.

“The audacity of it all.” Raymond joked as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Don’t make me mention the Maldives.” Dembe smirked.

“Well now that you’ve begun to mention it.” Liz grinned.

“Of course you would have.” Raymond hung his head into his hands.

“Did you know, Lizzie, that Raymond here is terrified of seaweed?” He teased.

“Okay no, I thought it was a mini stingray, Dembe. I thought it was trying to wrap my leg to drag me straight into the sea?!” He explained.

“Mmm… that’s not how I recall it to be.” He tormented.

“Oh shut up.” He chuckled, downing the rest of his whiskey in one mouthful.

“I don’t know about you, Izzy… but I think I’m inclined to believe Dembe at this point.” She said.

“Yeah, me too. The story definitely fits.” They both teased.

Raymond looked at Liz, his eyebrows risen and his eyes wide.

“You’re sleeping in the dog house tonight.” He joked and they all laughed.

Raymond and Liz spent an unintended hour at Dembe’s home, surprised by just how fast the time did go when they were busy telling jokes and old stories to one another. But eventually it was beginning to get dark outside so they knew it would be best to leave before it was difficult to see when driving through a deep forest to reach the house.

“Alrighty, Dembe. Thank you for yet another year of tolerating my bullshit…” he chuckled as he hugged his best friend. “Isabella, I hope you have a wonderful day and a wonderful nights sleep.” He commented wryly.

“I’m afraid that I can’t make any promises on my behalf, we both know it’s up to the little rascal.” She laughed.

“Well, I will see you two around.” He smiled.

“Bye.” Liz said as she and Raymond made their way back to his car.

He held the door open for her and she immediately started laughing.

“Are you oblivious right now? You do realize that it’s snowing, right?” She laughed.

“A gentleman will do whatever it takes for his lady.” He winked before closing the door.

He got into his door and began to make his way back him with Liz. Luckily he only had two glasses of whiskey and was more that capable of holding his liquor, but he drove extra slowly just in case there was any deer or rabbits crossing the road.

He checked the clock and saw that it was only seven o’clock which wasn’t too bad and when he got home, if he wasn’t feeling too good he could always just make himself an easy coffee which would have him feeling better. Either that or a freezing cold shower, though he doubted he would ever need that at any point – at least not today.

To be continued…


	4. IV

When the two of them got back home they were feeling perfectly fine. Liz only had one small glass of white wine and the cold temperature had helped to refresh her. She was looking forward to telling Raymond what she had in mind but before they barely walked through the door she heard his leg extend behind him to close it.

He grasped her hips from behind and pushed her up against the wall – he finally had somewhere to express his anger from before.

“Professor Keen, hmm?” He said rather sternly.

“Raymond.” She pouted, extending her arm out behind him to cup his face.

“Poor, baby. You didn’t think that you’d go without punishment did you? Hmm, you didn’t think daddy would punish you for allowing a boy to sniff around you?” He questioned as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

“But daddy… he’s not a boy, he’s my professor.” She whined.

“Oh but he is a boy. He’s not half that man I am, sweetheart.” He smirked, spinning her around abruptly and pushing her up against the wall.

“Be gentle, daddy.” She moaned, wrapping her legs around him.

“My level of intensity entirely depends on your behavior.” He warned her.

He held her by her ass and kissed her passionately on her soft, chapped lips before carrying her up the stairs. As kinky as it would be to fuck her in her room, he much rather wanted her in his. Besides, his bed was bigger and he wanted to envelope her in the fresh scent of his masculine sheets.

He laid her down gently on his bed before crawling over her slowly like a cheetah moving it’s way through the tall grass to hunt its prey.

“Are you going to be a good girl for daddy?” He asked in his deep raspy voice and she nodded.

“Tell me, baby.” He instructed.

“Yes, daddy.” She said in a little voice.

“Good girl.” He grinned.

He sat her up and removed her leather jacket as well as her boots before kissing her chastely and removing his attire.

Once they were both in their underwear he stopped her hand that was ghosting over her panties.

“Let daddy do it, baby.” He told her.

He couldn’t believe how turned on he was getting from calling himself daddy and her baby. Of course he assumed that with all that he had done before they embarked on this adventure that he was kinky, but never did he think he would actually be doing it.

He kissed his way down to her panties, beginning at her neck, making his way down to her collarbone, slowly to her naval – giving the slightest glance to her breasts cupped nicely in her bra – before trailing kisses down her abdomen.

When he made it to get panties he looked up and she nodded. He carefully pulled them down and smirked before burying his face into her intimate flesh.

“Raymond… fuck!” She gasped aloud.

“You’re such a wet little girl aren’t you, baby?” He grinned.

He began to rub his flat tongue along her clit, sometimes extending it down into her entrance and placing the tip of it into her. He swiped his tongue against her and licked up her juices as much as he possibly could, but she was so wet it was hard to keep on track. He moved his right hand toward her entrance and slowly moved a finger in.

“Fuck, Raymond.” She droned, squirming under his strong grip.

He tried to move his finger in and out while licking her clit but she couldn’t stop moving.

“If you don’t stop squirming I’m going to bend you over and spank that pretty little ass of yours until it’s red raw, understand?” He asked sternly.

She nodded and he felt a warm stream surround his already wet finger.

“Aww, does baby get wet when daddy is stern?” He teased and she blushed.

The moment that she looked away from him he blew a cold breeze into her intimate flesh before fingering her hard and fast.

“Oh, fuck… Ray! Ray! Daddy, please… daddy please!” She screamed, her walls closing around him.

“Go on baby, come for daddy.” He encouraged.

Within seconds she came weakly, a soft moan escaping her lips. He chuckled as he saw her pretty little legs go limp beneath him. He turned her over suddenly and spanked her ass before lifting her up so he could kiss the crook of her neck. He unclasped her bra, threw it into the floor along with the rest of their clothing and cupped her small breasts.

“Do you feel how hard you make, daddy? Hmm? Do you feel how much daddy wants to fuck that little tight pussy of yours?” He dirty talked.

“Mmm, daddy.” Was all she could say as she calmed down from her orgasm.

He kissed her neck erotically before laying her back down on the bed face up. He stood up beside the bed and never broke eye contact as he removed his briefs. Her mouth gaped open as she witnessed Raymond’s hard cock dripping with precum.

She hesitated before reaching a hand out to him, he placed one knee on the bed so that she had easier access.

“Wow, you’re so… wow.” She said, practically speechless.

He opened up a drawer and pulled out a strip of condoms, tearing one off with his teeth as she lightly pumped him. He watched her eagerly take it from his grasp, she ran her tongue over his tip and pushed her tightly formed lips down him before roll it on. Before she swallowed her spit he made her open her mouth and show him, but she decided to add to that and swirl it all onto his now protected member.

He got onto the bed and in between her legs, rubbing it along her before entering with ease. He was surprised by how easily she took his size, luckily she wasn’t hurt in any way. He did however wait a few moments until he was sure she was fully accustomed. Only when he was sure she was okay he began to thrust his hips into her.

“Fuck, baby. Oh, Lizzie… you’re so fucking tight baby. You feel so fucking good.” He said breathlessly.

“Make me come, daddy… fuck me until I’m dripping wet.” She moaned.

He continued to pound into her, leaning down to kiss her hot heated mouth every once in a while. But he was mostly focused on making her orgasm better than she could ever of imagined.

He heard her whimper shyly and he smirked.

“Don’t be coy, baby. Moan for daddy, let him hear every single one of those little whimpers.” He told her.

It was at that moment that she began to get more vocal, she was close, so very close. He could feel her walls closing around him, beginning to milk him dry. So he intensely pounded his hips into her.

“Fuck, daddy!!” She yelled out and he immediately came.

He hid his face in the crook of her neck as he nearly slumped onto her. He placed all of his weight on his right arm to prevent himself from squishing her.

Once he could feel the condom slipping he withdrew from her and tied it up before throwing it into a wastebasket. He then grabbed some tissues and placed them in between Liz’s legs before she got anything on the mattress. She spotted a little bit of blood and began to panic.

“Relax, sweetheart. That can happen on your first time… didn’t they teach you that at school?” He asked.

“No.” She hung her head embarrassed.

“Hey, it’s okay. Now you know.” He smiled, throwing her tissues into the wastebasket.

He then walked over to the laundry baskets with their clothing that didn’t have to be dry cleaned and separated them into darks and lights before walking back, making no attempt to cover up.

“What?...” he asked. “I’ll have you know that I am rather proud of my anatomy.” He chuckled.

“Of course you are.” She laughed.

He joined her again in bed and kissed her passionately.

“Well, was that what you wanted?” He asked.

“Something like that.” She smiled widely, running her fingers through his chest hair.

“Good.” He moaned as he kissed her again.

He laid back and had her straddle his lap as he kissed her slowly and passionately, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek as he held her waist in place and stroked the small of her back.

“I love you, Raymond.” She confessed, breaking the kiss.

He heisted for a second, it was one thing to feel loved but it was another for the person to confirm it.

“I-I love you too, Lizzie.” He choked on his words.

She leaned back down and kissed his velvet lips until she was breathless, loving the feeling of being protected and cared for in every way possible. Even when she was a child he was her best friend and now he still is, sure he’s technically her adoptive father… but she didn’t think it was too wrong. Sam would always be her father but Raymond was her daddy.

~

Raymond awoke to Liz snuggled up against his side, rubbing his chest softly. He chuckled deeply, startling her slightly.

“Aren’t you awfully cuddly.” He teased and she smiled.

“I don’t see you complaining.” She grinned.

He lowered to her until his face was almost touching hers. He placed both of his hands at either side of her body and touched his lips to hers lightly.

“Are you going to kiss m-” she began but was interrupted.

He captured her lips mid sentence, reveling in the priceless shocked expression on her face. He went in between her legs and she could feel his member hardening against her abdomen.

“You were saying?” He smirked, dipping his head into her breasts.

He swirled his tongue around her left nipple before turning his attention to the right and giving it the same treatment. He was hard, but he knew that deep down she would be awfully sore after their session last night. He raised his head and kissed her chastely before trying to get up but she only pinned him down.

She trailed kisses down to his member and ran her tongue along it slowly.

“Fuck.” He groaned.

“Does that feel good, daddy?” She asked in her little voice.

“Oh yes, baby.” He moaned, running his hands through her hair.

She slowly pushed down on his cock, fully surrounding it with her hot heated mouth which caused him to groan loudly. She reveled in having him in her mouth. She was feeling a little sore after yesterday, but she still wanted to treat him.

She made her way up to his tip and began to swirl her tongue around it slowly. She felt his hands gripping her hair slightly and saw his legs tensing up.

She was getting impatient and wanted to be rough with him like he was with her so she pushed his cock to very back of her throat and held it there, gagging herself.

“Fuck, baby. Take daddy’s cock.” He groaned from the sudden contact.

When she came up for air and went to go back he cupped her jaw.

“Show me that pretty little mouth, baby…” he instructed. “Spit on it. Spit on daddy’s cock.” He ordered and she did as she was told.

He then let go of her jaw and let her suck him again.

“Fuck!” He groaned intensely as she pumped him with both hands and sucked him.

She moaned on his cock, surrounding it with vibrations.

“Suck daddy’s cock, baby. Harder… harder.” He told her.

In a matter of breathless seconds, he came quickly in her mouth. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Mmm, daddy.” She moaned.

She came up to his level, her mouth still filled with his semen.

“Show me, baby…” he said. “Swallow it.” He told her and she did.

He kissed her passionately as she lightly squeezed his balls. He reached his hand down and cupped her mound, all it took was for him to put two fingers in and out of her a few times for her to come softly. They continued to kiss one another and play with each other despite already coming just for the fun of it.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
